The present invention relates to a support assembly for a bank or line of electrical terminals arranged in a housing. The support assembly affords perpendicular placement and removal of the terminal housing from a carrier rail while preventing unintentional removal or diconnection of the housing from the rail when environmental and other stressful forces, such as connecting an electrical contact or plug with a terminal, are applied to the housing.